


Gold and Diamonds

by Northwesst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwesst/pseuds/Northwesst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guiding a serious minded archaeologist through the Andes? Piece of cake. Finding a mythological city hidden somewhere in the mountains? Easy. Racing a gang of murderous thieves to the city? Child's play. Trying to stop an ancient evil, hell bent on destroying all of existence? That may prove to be a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Diamonds

_1929_

Dean didn’t know how he always got himself roped into situations like this.

No, that’s a lie. Of course he did. It was treasure. Treasure always got him into situations like this.

He tried to move his hands around in a vain attempt to loosen the rope. The tent was empty save for him, the chair he was tied to and the kerosene lamp on the table…too far away for him to knock over so as to burn the tent to the ground. Not the best escape plan but he’s thought of worse.

‘ _Son of a bitch, Sammy, where are you_?’ he raptured silently. He didn’t dare say anything out loud. No telling who or what could be outside listening. Dean only knew that his brother needed to come up with a better, non-pyrotechnic, way of getting Dean out of here. They had been so close, until he was nabbed. He let his head hang back over the chair, exhaling. He was embarrassed to have been caught by a couple of knucklehead goons but found satisfaction that while they were preoccupied in restraining him, the librarian managed to get away.

' _Thank God Cas got away_ '. He thought sarcastically. ' _If it wasn’t for that book loving twit comin’ round and telling us about this damned place why I’d never had-'_

 He tensed, staring at his breath leaving his mouth with each exhale. He could see it. They were back.

He tugged at his hand restraints again to no avail.

“Hey. HEY! Someone! One of you mother lickin saps get in here and untie me!” He kept struggling until he become conscious of the fact that no one had yelled at him to pipe down. A guard hadn’t come in to give him a matching shiner on his right eye.

Everything outside of the tent was silent.

Silent as the grave.

“oh fu-“


End file.
